globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Robotics
Information 300px|right|thumb|Robotics Class The robotic class mainly uses player built machines to attack and defend, yet have pretty powerful weapons as well. They have turrets, force fields, remote-controlled robots, and various other gadgets. From the official website: By using the latest technology to gain the upper hand, the robotics agent is able to defend strategic points with turrets and forcefields, or press forward by using remote control combat robots. Strategy Strategy 1 - Defensive Agents specializing in Robotics can construct formidable defenses - with automated Turrets, Medical Station, and Force Walls, the Robotics Agent can make an area very difficult to assault. Placing turrets with their firing arc covering the most advantageous area, but with their backs as close to the wall or corner as possible, enemy players may find it very difficult to destroy your turret without taking significant damage. Place a Medical Station where it can heal you while you repair it and your turret/other mechanical constructiond, but far away enough so enemy fire and AoEs are unable to damage it. Hide it around a corner or on top of crates if possible - just be aware it needs Line-of-Sight. Effective use of the Force Wall can save lives of not just yourself and your crates/turrets, but also your team mates if there is someone helping you to defend an objective. The Robotics has powerful Ranged weapons - Do not be afraid to use them! Also keep in mind you can use your Repair Arm to increase your turret's damage as well as speed it's deployment. The Power Station is a very effective method of reducing damage dealt to players and deployables in the area. It will also supply the Robotics with extra Power to repair nearby deployables and grant any other nearby players with extra Power to help defend the Robotics (including the Medic who's healing the Assault. Synergy is good - just watch for the EMP Bomb/Grenade). Strategy 2 - Offensive Robotics agents can be very effective on the offense, using drones and the Personal Turret to supply damage from a variety of angles. Depending on the tactical situation, choose your drone and it's abilities carefully. *Eye - Stationary hovering Anti-Recon drone, capable of spotting stealthed players and attacking them. *Hornet - Flying anti-turret/personnel drone. Has secondary effects good against turrets and Area-of-Effect damage! *Lockdown - Flying Anti-Personnel drone with a slow effect, great for the robotic attacked by a lone enemy. *Harrier - Ground Anti-Personnel drone. *Grizzly - Ground Anti-Turret drone. Turrets - Depending on the tactical situation, any of the three available turrets can be useful. * Personal Laser Turret - Equal damage output to the Autocannon Turret, but with a 180 degree arc and faster deploy/recharge time, it is considered to be the turret of choice when on the offensive. * Autocannon Turret - Equal damage but a longer range than the Personal Laser Turret. 90-degree firing arc, longer deploy/recharge time - may not be ready when needed. * Rocket Turret - Bombards an area with burst damage from the longest range of all turrets. While it has lower DPS than the other turrets, it's burst damage (and thus it's ability to finish off fleeing and badly damaged targets) can be an advantage in some situations. Force Field - In offensive situations, can be deployed to block incoming defensive fire, allowing your team to capture a point or take out other enemies. Note: The Force Field blocks all projectiles, including Healing Beams - placing a wall on or near a hotly defended point can prevent that critical heal to a defending point team. Solo PvE Missions Robotics agents are uniquely suited to completing Solo PvE missions. It is recommened that skills are chosen for Protection and Health - the Balanced and Drones trees both have significant buffs to defenses. Choice of devices varies - experiment and see what works for you. Examples * 7/0/5 with HEL-TAC or Harken/Force Wall/Med Station/Power Station. Set up the stations while under the cover of the Force Wall then gun everything down. Use the Wall or Dome as cover against Elite Helot fire. Against the bosses, quickly set up the stations and take out the lesser hostiles before engaging the boss - Guardian rockets, Destroyer shockwaves, and Recluse charges can be absorbed and healed back easily, but Auto-cannon fire should be side-stepped as much as possible. * HEL-TAC or Harken/Grizzly/Hornet/Med Station is also effective. Alternate the Grizzly and the Hornet as needed and gun down the rest. Use cover and the Repair arm to help with Helots. Skill Trees *Balanced: Default tree for all classes *Engineer: Buffs turrets, stations and repair devices. *Drones: Buffs drones and ranged weapon damage. Skill Planner Weapons Melee * EnergyBurn Mace - One-handed mace with a 'Power Sap' Backstab effect. :Initially Unlocked * Mace and Shield - Similar to the EnergyBurn, however adding the shield increases damage dealt by a successful Block. :Purchaseable at level 32, for 7500 Tokens Ranged * HEL-TAC Rifle - Rapid-fire rifle with significant range. Able to zoom :Initially Available * Tempest - Robotic's Shotgun. Most effective at close range. :Purchaseable at level 11 * Rumbleblaster - Fires a moderate ranged explosive ball of energy. Bounces off surfaces, deals damage in an area. :Purchaseable at level 29 *Harken SMG - Rapid-fire SMG with exceptional accuracy. Able to zoom, but lower-ranged that the HEL-TAC. :Purchaseable at level 34, for 7500 Tokens Specialties * Focused Repair Arm - Speeds deployment and repairs Robotic's deployables, as well as some other Mechnical targets. Boosts damage while repairing, Alt-Fire increases repair values and the damage boost while costing extra Power. :Initially Available * A.R.C. Repair Arm - Similar to the Focused Repair Arm, however Alt-Fire extends the repair beam to multple near-by deployables. Damage boost while repairing deployables is less than the Focused Repair Arm. :Purchaseable at level 23 * Force Target - Forces nearby Turrets and Drones to attack targets painted by the weapon's fire. : Purchaseable at level 38, for 7500 Tokens * Nanite Repair Arm - Heals deployables over time, similar to the Medic's Nanite Restoration System. :Purchaseable at level 42, for 7500 Tokens Offhand Drones * Eye Drone - Stationary drone floating around chest height. Able to detect Stealthed players and NPCs with in a short range, and fires at nearby targets. : Initially Available * Grizzly Drone - Mobile treaded Anti-Mechanical drone. Moves towards and fires at nearby targets. : Purchaseable at level 13 * Hornet Drone - Flying Anti-Mechanical drone. Flys towards and fires at nearby targets. : Purchaseable at level 21 * Harrier Drone - Mobile Anti-Personel drone. Flys towards and fires at nearby target. : Purchaseable at level 25 * Lockdown Drone - Stationary Anti-Personel drone. Floats around chest height, fires at nearby targets and slows their movement speed. : Purchaseable at level 27 Stations * Force Wall - Creates a large transparent blue screen. Blocks enemy fire, and takes very little damage from attacks. Allied players and NPCs can shoot through the screen unhindered. : Initially Available * Medical Station - Heals nearby friendly non-Mechanical targets within range. While the pulsing graphic passes through walls, the Station requires Line of Sight. : Purchaseable at level 7 * Deployable Sensor - Increases the damage dealt by near-by friendly units (Turrets included!) by 20%. While the graphic passes through walls, the Sensor requires Line of Sight. : Purchaseable at level 15 * NanoForge Power Station - Increases the Protection and restores Power to near-by friendly units. While the graphic passes through walls, the Power Station requires Line of Sight. : Purchaseable at level 17 Turrets * Personal Turret - Short-range (65ft) turret with a 180-degree firing arc. Short deployment time and cooldown. High damage over time. : Initially Available * Auto Cannon Turret - Longer-ranged (100ft) turret with a 90-degree firing arc. Moderate deployment time and cooldown. Equivalent damage to the Personal Turret. : Purchaseable at level 9 * Rocket Turret - Longest-ranged (150ft) turret with a 90-degree firing arc. Increased health compared to the other turrets, and fire rockets that track their target, dealing damage to targets in a significant radius. Less damage over time than the other turrets, but does more damage with each shot. : Purchaseable at level 19 * Flame Turret - Short-ranged turret that causes a significant Ignite effect. : Purchaseable at level 36, for 7500 Tokens Boost * Dome Shield Boost - Creates a Force Wall in the shape of a dome around the Robotics. Requires a full Morale bar. : Initially Available * Personal Vandal Boost - Summons a personal Vandal robot to aid the user. Requires a full Morale bar. : Purchaseable at level 44, for 7500 Tokens } |liststyle = line-height:1.4em; |group1 = Classes |list1 = Assault Medic Robotics Recon }} Category:Classes Category:Robotics